


Something That’ll Change Me

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII</p><p>Prompt: Jessica/Pam; teacher, girls, free, lipstick, first, fledgling, rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That’ll Change Me

Pam had been stuck in Eric’s office with the baby vampire for over an hour now. Eric had commanded her to teach this new thing the basics, when she’d complained, he said, “or talk about lipstick and your periods, just do something with her.” 

He’d slammed the door and Pam had to shout through the door that she hadn’t had a period in over a hundred years, which caused another squeal of joy from the mood swinging bundle of hormones who was about a foot away from her.

“Listen, powerpuff, stop with the yelling. I get it you like being a vampire, don’t we all.” Pam sat down beside her and put a hand to her temple, she hated teenagers and this one would literally never grow up. “Start asking questions because I’m not in the mood to play kinder garden teacher.”

“Can I fly?” she asked excitedly.

“You can jump out a window and try.” She saw the bounciness in the girl deflate. “Look, I don’t know, some can, some can’t. Eric can. You’ll have to find that out when you’re a bit older.”

“Can I wear short skirts?” She looked at her own dirty clothes, modest even for a schoolgirl.

“I’ll take you shopping, until then you can borrow stuff of mine.” She tossed her one of her hostess outfits, it was a slinky black dress that made anyone look fuckable, not that this girl needed help... after she’d had a bath. She’d have to forgo underwear as Pam didn’t keep any here.

“Can I spit?”

“No, that’s disgusting.” Pam grimaced.

“Rose spits in Titanic.” She shrugged, as if it was the most normal request in the world.

“I don’t care, it’s my boat you’re on now, kitten and it’s my rules.” Pam glared at her, daring defiance.

“Can I dance? No, kiss! I wanna kiss someone, I’ve never been allowed...”

Pam leaned over and kissed her, very aware her lipstick was rubbing off on the girl. She kept her fangs in, she didn’t want to scare the poor girl but she ran her tongue over Jessica’s when they came out. It was a decent kiss for a beginner and Pam said so.

“Cool...” Jessica said absently. “What about sex, can I have sex? Anne Rice says...”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to have sex? Nothing changes down there because you’re dead.” Pam pointed shamelessly at the spot between Jessica’s legs, making her blush.

“Really?” She sounded overjoyed. “How do you know?” She was suddenly worried again. Pam rolled her eyes, this girl was an emotional yoyo.

“Because in a hundred years I’ve had a lot of sex, no doubt so will you.”

“But I don’t know how.”

“It’s not hard, you lie back, spread your legs and think of Jesus.” She laughed and then looked at her to find she was looking at the floor. “Are you really that worried?” she asked, being as close to sensitive as she could manage. The young vampire nodded.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to teach me?” Jessica asked, looking so embarrassed Pam thought she might bolt any second.

“If I agree, will you agree to pay attention to what I am trying to teach you?” Pam considered the situation smiling. Two birds, one stone. Jessica made a cross over her heart symbolising her promise.

“On the desk then.” Pam gestured to Eric’s desk. It wasn’t the first or the last time Pam would use it for this purpose and he knew it.

She sat in the chair and positioned Jessica on the desk, on her back, legs dangling each side of Pam.

“What do you like?” Pam asked, sizing Jessica up.

“What do you mean?” Jessica’s head lifted off the desk, straining to see Pam.

“Well, when you... satisfy yourself?” Pam asked delicately, she’d never enquired of anyone’s masturbatory techniques before.

“Oh I don’t, I’m not allowed,” she said brightly, as if she was saying she wasn’t allowed to get a dress dirty.

“Right, this’ll be a little more difficult than I anticipated. Being a vampire, you might want to start satisfying yourself. Blood and sex are very strongly linked for us and if we crave one, we will start to crave the other. Best thing to do is find yourself a nice little human and then you will have a supply of both.” She pushed Jessica’s dress up around her hips and pushed apart her knees.

She looked at her manicured fingers and sighed, knowing they weren’t ideal for the task at hand, she was used to them, Jessica wasn’t. She trailed them over her thighs, giving her time to adjust to a foreign touch.

“Now, Bill is your maker...”

“The dick?” Jessica interrupted.

“Yes, the dick.” Pam smiled to herself, she was beginning to like this one. “But still, he has total power over you if he wishes it. Anything her commands you must do.” She waited for Jessica to nod to say she understood before she rewarded her by pressing a single finger directly over her clit.

“Stop wriggling” Pam said. “I know it’s nice, but I’m trying to multi-task here.” When she stopped moving Pam continued. “This is your clit, your best friend in the orgasm department, it’s quick and it’s easy.” Pam rubbed gently for a minute and let her moan loudly before she moved back to vampire politics.

“Eric is a sheriff, he’s your boss’s boss and he’s in charge of the area you’re in. You must obey him, do you understand?” Jessica nodded and Pam started rubbing her clit again this time with two fingers and faster. “Normally you’d be summoned to do duties here every so often but since you were turned underage we’ll have to think about that.” She stopped rubbing and Jessica moaned, this time mourning the touch. Pam couldn’t help her fangs sliding out.

“This might sting,” Pam warned before she slowly inserted a finger inside her. “I apologize for the nails, they aren’t normally this long but you’ll adjust” She curled a finger and Jessica moaned again, this girl really was vocal, Pam thought with a smile. “This can either be for its own sake or as preparation for sex. I don’t have a dick or any useful toys here so I can’t help you with that, tonight.” She added another finger. “But this will help.” She withdrew the fingers and pushed them back in, fucking her with them as carefully as she could.

“Then above Eric is the Queen. She owns our whole state and you’d better pray you never meet her, she likes young things like you and she’d hold onto you and we can’t have that. Well, we’d have to give her to you if she asked but you know what I mean.” She curled her fingers again. “How are you feeling?”

“Guuh, good...sore but wonderful.” Jessica panted.

“Now before I let you come, and you want that don’t you?” Pam teased, actually enjoying herself more than she would have guessed.

“Fuck... please.” Jessica writhed on the desk.

“Before I do, you need to understand this. You can’t kill people. I will teach you self control.” She looked at the girl, desperate and flailing before her and laughed ironically. “You will drink what you need with permission and leave them alive. Or you’ll have to be bottle fed. We have to live with our food now and we can’t have you starting them all running around and thinking they’re Buffy or Van Helsing. Do you understand?” Pam curled her fingers again.

“Mmmm,” was the only distinguishing sound that came from the vampire.

“Do. You. Understand?” Pam asked again. This time the vampire sat bolt upright, fangs out and growling.

“Yes!” she shouted and Pam believed her. She kept working the two fingers inside of her and used her thumb to circle her clit. The girl positively screamed as she came, her nails scarring the wood. Eric would not be happy about that. Pam withdrew her fingers and licked them, stroking the girl’s thigh with her other hand.

“Good girl.” She paused. “What’s your name?”

“Jessica,” she breathed, entirely spent.

“Good Jessica.”


End file.
